


Revenge isn't always bad

by HamilHam



Series: Fuck You Valentine [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, Strapping, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander and Thomas finally get their revenge on George, and he loves it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/George Washington
Series: Fuck You Valentine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939339
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Revenge isn't always bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Kinktober 2020, threesome! This was requested by an anon on tumblr, and it's also the third part in the Fuck You Valentine series! Please enjoy!

Alexander looked down at George's sleeping form and knew that this was the time to pounce. He looked at Thomas and nodded at him. "Today is the day. It's time to act." He mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. 

Thomas shook his head and glared at Alexander. "No! It didn't work the last  _ five _ times. I still have the bruises." He hissed. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and leveled Thomas with a heated stare. " _ You  _ were the one that tried it. I told you not to, but you never listened. Just… Just trust me, okay? You won't have bruises tonight, he will." He said. 

Thomas still looked reluctant, and Alexander couldn't blame him. It had already been two months since their night with George, and things had completely changed. They spent more time at George's place than not, and they were now playing a bit of a game. George had walked in on them plotting their revenge, and he ‌set up a bit of a game. He gave them complete consent to do anything they wanted to do to him, provided they could get him into a position where he couldn't fight back. They weren't allowed to drug him or incapacitate him‌. They had to pounce when he least expected it and tie him up. Once that was done, they had complete permission to do whatever they wanted; George even gave them his safe word. However, if they tried and failed, the person who started the attack would get punished severely.

Thomas was always the one to pounce, but he always had bad timing. Alexander had tried to get him not to, but Thomas never listened. He'd been caught and punished five times while Alexander sat back innocently and watched. Each time got more severe, so he couldn't blame Thomas for his hesitance. However, Alexander knew this was the best time to pounce. George had stayed up late, and when he did that he slept like a rock for at least 10 hours. Alexander had monitored him closely before as he created his plan and knew that he wouldn't wake up. "Just help me strip him and open all the doors on the way to the playroom. I will cover for you and take it all if he catches us." He whispered. 

Thomas looked like he wanted to say no, but then he finally nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you. How do you plan to get him to the playroom?" He asked softly.

Alexander just shook his head and thanked his luck that George never wore a shirt to bed, and he was sleeping on his back. He just had to get his pants down without waking him up. He slipped his fingers under the hem of George's pants, then looked at Thomas. "Don't worry about that. Lift his hips for me." He said. 

Thomas did a strange little dance as he shook his head. He looked ready to bolt, but then he quickly moved to George's side and placed his hands on George's hips. "You better take the blame." He hissed, then lifted George's hips just enough for Alexander to tug George's pants down. 

Alexander pulled George’s pants down slowly, then pulled them off his feet. He tossed them aside and smirked at his naked body. He watched Thomas slowly settle him down. “Go open the doors, I got things here. Also, set up the camera. I want him to see just how we did it.” He said.

Thomas frowned and looked ready to argue, but quickly thought better of it. He quickly darted off and opened all the doors, clearing a path as he went. Alexander smirked as he went, then turned to George’s sleeping body. He got up and eased his right arm under George’s shoulders and the other under his knees. He lifted George slowly and adjusted him in his arms. He held his breath as he did so and waited a moment to see if George would react. The man just let out a loud snore, much to Alexander’s amusement. 

Once he was sure George would stay asleep, Alexander began walking to the room. George was heavy, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He smirked at Thomas’ shocked face and winked at him. “I’m stronger than I look, babe.” He whispered. 

He walked into the room and saw the spanking bench was ready to go. The restraints were open and ready to be secured around George’s body. Alexander walked to the bench and looked at Thomas. “Help me get him on. I will support him, you move his body.” He whispered.

Thomas was beyond fighting against Alexander’s orders and immediately moved to help. It took a lot of concentration and muffled curses, but they did it. They quickly secured George's limbs to the bench and stepped back to admire their work. George was now just as exposed as they usually were, and it was an amazing feeling. "We did it." He said to Thomas. 

Thomas looked shocked, then he nodded numbly. "We did it… What now?" He asked. 

Alexander smirked a little and looked at Thomas. "Anything we want. Though we should probably wake him up." He said and walked to George's bound body. 

He placed his hand on George's ass and crooned. He looked at Thomas, then moved his fingers down to run his fingers over George's entrance. "Why don't you use your tongue to wake him up, babe?" He asked, tone leaving no room for argument. 

It quickly became apparent who was truly in charge this time around. There was no doubt in Alexander's mind that Thomas would immediately yield to him‌, though he would likely push back against him every once in a while. Thomas nodded quickly, then dropped to his knees behind George. He placed his hands on George's thighs, then looked up at Alexander. "You sure about this?" He asked. 

Alexander took his hands off George and ran his fingers through Thomas' hair. He pulled him in for a soft kiss and gave him a tender look. "Don't worry, you trust George, right? He said it was alright, so I believe him. If he wakes up and tells us to stop, then we stop. No questions asked, and we move on. Trust me, Thomas. It will be okay." He said. 

Thomas looked into Alexander's eyes, then he nodded firmly. "You're right, darlin'. I don't know what's got me so nervous. George said it was okay, so it's okay." With that, Thomas leaned in and liked a long stripe from George's balls to his entrance. 

There were no words to describe just how hot it was to watch Thomas work his tongue over George. Alexander watched him push his tongue inside and he groaned softly. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, then he looked over to George's face. He heard a soft groan from behind him, then saw him starting to stir. He ran his hand over George's back and smirked when the man woke with a start. He couldn't help but chuckle when George let out a loud moan when Thomas did something that must have felt amazing with his tongue. "Morning, Daddy. Sleep well?" He asked while he traced small circles over George's spine. 

George looked dazed and confused as he pulled on his restraints. However, realization dawned on his face and a small smirk spread over his lips when his brain finally caught up to the situation. "Well, will you lo- oh, fuck that's good… Oh shit, if I knew how good he wa- ah! Oh fuck, Thomas, yes, please just like that." George couldn't even form a proper sentence while Thomas was attacking his hole. 

Alexander looked down at Thomas and ran the fingers of his free hand through Thomas' hair. He licked his lips as he watched Thomas work his tongue expertly inside George. "You're such a good boy, Thomas, you're already wrecking him." He purred. 

Thomas let out a low moan and kept up the work, getting a little more aggressive. Alexander could feel himself getting hard in his pants at the sight, coupled with George's shameless moans. Alexander looked back at George's face and grinned a bit. "Are you proud of us, Daddy?" He asked. 

George pressed his forehead against the headrest and panted as Thomas wrecked him. He tried to push back against Thomas to no avail. "Fuck… Y-yes… Yes, you two did so well… Please… Please do as you wish… Whatever you choose, do it… I will take whatever you give me, you de-deserve it…" George bit out desperately.

Alexander grinned in delight at that. He looked at Thomas, who looked just as excited about what George just said. He then touched Thomas' shoulder. "Alright, that's enough, babe. I'm going to stretch him, then we can give him a good spanking. Why don't you undress for me? I have a little treat for you." He purred. 

Alexander smirked when Thomas quickly stripped his clothes, then looked at Alexander with a wide grin. “Where would you like me?” Thomas asked.

Alexander pointed to the area right in front of George’s face. “Come right here. I want you to stand right in front of George.” He said.

It didn’t take a genius to realize what Alexander was intending to do. Thomas smirked when he realized it, then moved to where he was told. “Okay?” He asked.

Alexander adjusted the bench a little to better angle George so he could comfortably suck Thomas’ dick. He let the headrest fall, so ‌it wasn’t in the way; he would put it back later. He then slapped George’s ass hard, earning a loud yelp of pain. “Alright, George. I’m sure you know what I want you to do, right?” He asked.

George nodded firmly, then licked his lips. “Y-yes…” He said, then moved to take Thomas’ dick in his mouth.

Alexander thought about stopping him and making him explain exactly what Alexander wanted him to do, but decided not to. He already had so much control over him, he didn’t need to take more at the moment. Plus, Thomas seemed so eager and Alexander didn’t want to make him wait any longer. So he just watched as George sucked Thomas’ dick, pulling soft gasps and moans from the man. He watched a little longer, then he got back to work. He lubed up his fingers, then teased George’s entrance for a moment before he pushed the first finger in. He teased George a little, then inserted the second finger once he was sure George could take it.

He took his time stretching George, enjoying the sounds both men were making. He looked over and liked his lips at the sight. Thomas looked lost in his pleasure while George looked like he was struggling to concentrate. He chuckled and inserted the third finger, then teased George's prostate. "You can cum anytime you want, Thomas." He said.

That was apparently all Thomas needed. He came right after Alexander spoke, almost causing George to choke. George swallowed most of it and only a small amount dribbled down George's chin. "You did so good, George. I will make this quick for you so ‌you can cum‌." He purred. 

Thomas backed away from George and fixed the headrest so that George could use it. Once that was done, Alexander handed him the lube. "Stretch yourself for me. I want to fuck you while George watches." He said. 

Thomas nodded and went to the bed to do as he was told. Alexander could watch from his position, so he smirked. "Good boy." He purred. 

He rubbed George's back softly and smirked a bit. "Because you were so good, I will test out that new machine you bought so your punishment happens while I fuck Thomas. That way I can fuck you sooner." He said. 

George frowned at Alexander and narrowed his eyes. "Which one…?" He asked. 

Alexander pulled his fingers out and slapped George's ass and smirked at him. "You'll see." He said. 

Alexander looked at Thomas and laughed when he saw the man already had three fingers inside himself. It flattered him to know that Thomas was that excited. "Are you really that excited?" He asked, just so he could hear it from Thomas himself. 

Thomas looked up at Alexander with a flat look. "Have you seen yourself? I hate to admit it, but I don't know anyone who wouldn't be excited." He grumbled. 

Alexander laughed brightly at that and grinned at Thomas. "Aww, you ‌like my dick that much, huh?" He asked. 

Thomas flipped him off. "Fuck you, Hamilton." He said. 

Alexander shook his head and went to grab the machine he'd mentioned to George. "Soon, Thomas. Have a little patience." He said. 

Alexander ignored the grumbled insults Thomas threw his way; he could punish him later for that. Instead, he busied himself with setting up the machine behind George and choosing the settings. George couldn't see it, but he would feel it soon. Alexander lined it up, then smirked. "Alright, time to see if it works." He said. 

He pressed the button to start it and grinned when the first swat well. The sound of leather clapping against George's naked ass was almost as beautiful as his cry of pain. Alexander licked his lips and nodded. "Perfect." He said, as another swat fell. 

Alexander moved around to George's face and kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy and take every swat for me, okay? I want to see just how red your ass will get when I'm done fucking Thomas." He purred. 

The only response he got was another pained cry from George. Alexander paid it no mind and crawled onto the bed. He pulled his clothes off as he went, then sat back on his heels. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on, then smirked at Thomas. "I'm thinking you should ride me. I'm sure George would love the show." He said. 

Thomas grinned at Alexander and pulled his fingers out. He moved to the side to allow Alexander to sit down, then straddled Alexander's hips. "You won't hear me saying no to that." He said, then lined himself up. 

Alexander moaned softly as Thomas lowered himself onto his dick, then he smirked at George. "Are you enjoying yourself over there?" He asked.

He watched George jerk slightly from the impact of the spanking machine, and it was glorious. He watched the pain register over George’s face, and he especially enjoyed the way George tried to suppress his pained cry. “I’ll take that as a yes. Hang in there, you got this.” He said, then looked up at Thomas.

Thomas was looking down at him with half lidded, lust filled eyes. It took everything in him to not just push Thomas down and wreck him. He gripped Thomas’ hips tightly, intent on leaving some pretty bruises for him to admire later. “You look so good… Now, are you ready?” He asked.

Thomas smirked down at Alexander and placed his hands on his chest. “Just good? That’s all I get?” He asked, then lifted himself up a little and dropped back down quickly.

Alexander gasped softly, then smirked. “Fine, you look perfect. Perfectly annoying. Now move.” He said.

Thomas gasped loudly and glared down at Alexander. “That’s so rude! I complimented you, and all I get is a rude comment?” He asked.

Alexander snorted and tightened his grip on Thomas’ hips, causing him to hiss in pain. “I’m giving you my dick, so you better get moving before you take George’s place.” He warned.

As if on cue, George cried out loudly from another slap from the machine. Thomas seemed to take the hint, since he lifted his hips and quickly dropped back down on Alexander. He moaned softly, then glared at Alexander. “I still think you’re rude.” He said.

Alexander laughed and thrust up into Thomas when he moved. “Yes, yes. Sorry, princess. You look amazing on me, especially when I do this.” He angled his hips just right and thrust up into Thomas hard. 

Thomas threw his head back and cried out loudly, almost stopping his movements from the shock of the pleasure. Alexander didn’t let that happen, though. He lifted Thomas up himself and thrust into him, hitting the same spot over and over. “Now you look perfect, falling apart for my cock.” He purred.

Thomas got his bearings back and moved with Alexander, so Alexander let him take control once more. They set a good pace together as they moved, enjoying the way George’s cries mixed with their own. Alexander pulled Thomas down for a harsh kiss, then he pulled back and smirked at him. “I think it’s about time you cum. I think George has had enough.” He said with a chuckle.

Thomas nodded, then he grabbed Alexander’s hand and placed it on his dick. “Jerk me off?” He asked.

Alexander nodded, then jerked Thomas’ dick with each thrust, bringing him closer to his orgasm. It didn’t take too long before Thomas spilled over his hand and Alexander filled the condom inside him. They both gasped and cried in pleasure, then slumped down for a moment. 

Thomas rolled off of Alexander and took the condom off of him and threw it out. “I think you should go get George, he’s crying.” He said.

Alexander looked over at George and chuckled when he saw the tears streaming down his face. He got up and walked to him and cupped his face. “Have you had enough?” He asked.

George nodded, then cried out again when he was hit once more. “Y-yes! Please… I-I’ll be good!” He cried.

Alexander planted a soft kiss on his lips and nodded. He walked around and let the machine deliver one more hit to George’s now bruised ass. He turned it off and scratched George’s tender skin. “Do you want some cream and some cuddles before we move on? I think Thomas needs a moment.” He teased.

Thomas flipped Alexander off from the bed, but he said nothing to contradict Alexander’s words. He ‌needed a moment to rest, since he wasn’t snapping at him. 

George nodded and took a moment to catch his breath. “Yes, please… That sounds ‌nice.” He said, then sniffled.

Alexander had to hold back a laugh at how sad George sounded. He didn’t mean to find it funny, it just was. He unbuckled George from the bench and just scooped him up in his arms. He laughed at the look of shock on the man’s face. “I’m not as strong as you, but I’m the one who carried you here.” He said, then walked to the bed.

Alexander set George down on his stomach on the bed, then went to grab the lotion. He smiled when he came back to Thomas laying by his side and rubbing his back. He opened the bottle and squirted some lotion on his hand and rubbed it in. He had to chuckle at the low groan George let out. “Does it feel good?” He asked.

George shuffled closer to Thomas and snuggled as close to his chest as he could. He moaned and pushed his ass up a bit to get some more of the lotion. “Yes… Thank you...” He said and bit his lip.

Alexander chuckled and realized that this must have been what he and Thomas looked like when George rubbed lotion on them. He finished up, then he crawled into the bed and laid on George’s other side. He wrapped an arm around him and smiled. “Are you doing okay?” He asked.

George turned his head and nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I’m doing good.” He said and relaxed more in their arms.

They laid like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Then George squirmed a little, then pushed himself onto his knees. He looked at both Alexander and Thomas and smirked a little. “Rested enough?” He asked.

Alexander sat up and chuckled, while Thomas rolled over onto his back and spread his legs wide. “I am, and I’m assuming Thomas is saying the same.” He said with a laugh.

George laughed as well and looked at Alexander with bright eyes. “I guess that means I’m fucking him?” He asked.

Alexander nodded and pressed a kiss to George’s lips. “I’m fucking you while you fuck him. So ‌get settled inside. I’m going to control the pace.” He purred.

George swallowed hard and nodded. He quickly pulled on a condom and lubed up, then pushed into Thomas slowly. Once he was in, he took a moment to adjust, then looked at Alexander. “Okay, I’m in.” He said.

Alexander grinned at the blissful look on Thomas’ face; he was having the time of his life, apparently. Alexander put on his own condom and got behind George. “Just relax, leave it all to me.” He purred. 

With that, Alexander pushed into George slowly. He took his time until George was fully adjusted, then he snapped his hips hard enough to push George harshly into Thomas‌. Both men cried out loudly and Alexander just pulled back and pulled George’s hips back far enough for him to slam back into him, forcing him back into Thomas harshly. “Good?” He asked.

George nodded and Thomas just let out a long, loud moan. Alexander laughed and thrust into George again, starting a fast, almost brutal pace. They quickly filled the room with their moans as Alexander ‌fucked Thomas through George. He could feel George tensing up a little and knew they were both close. “You can cum‌, but I won’t stop until I reach my orgasm.” He purred.

Both men nodded, and they kept moving. Before long, Thomas cried out loudly as he came, and George followed quickly after. However, Alexander wasn’t done yet, so he kept fucking them, causing them to cry out from the over stimulation. It didn’t last long though, and Alexander was soon spilling his seed inside the condom. He pulled out of George and helped him lay down. He disposed of both condoms and kissed George’s forehead, then ran his fingers through Thomas’ hair. “Good?” He asked softly.

Instead of answering, George just pulled Alexander down on top of him. He tightened his grip so that Alexander couldn’t move, trapping him in his arms. Alexander tried to get up so he could get to aftercare, but George didn’t seem to want to let him up. “Hey, I-” He was cut off by George rolling enough to trap Alexander between him and Thomas. 

George just snuggled closer to him and yawned. “You already creamed me up, I don’t need anymore after care right now. Let’s nap, then you can give me a massage later. I know it’s not exactly the best, but cuddles are after care too.” He grumbled.

Before Alexander or Thomas could say anything, George was asleep. Alexander couldn’t get up since he was still trapped in his muscular arms. He sighed softly and laughed. “Alright, fine… Have it your way…” He muttered, then fell asleep‌.

He was with the men he cared about, so nothing else really mattered.


End file.
